I Don't Even Want to Like You
by CorruptedWaffles
Summary: It has been almost a year since he last saw her. He doesn't even know why he is going out of his way to go see her. She dragged him into a fight he is now suck in because he feels responsible for cleaning up this atrocity his father created and there is no way out of it now that he knows. However, even though he tried to forget, she was always in the back of his mind. Always.


**I Don't Even Want to Like You**

_**A/N: So here I am once more with a Resident Evil FanFiction. I bet you all REALLY love me right now huh? I AM going to finish "Beg me for your death" but not just yet. I have been truly trying and nothing is coming out the way I want it to. So here is the Dealio. I am going to post a random Shake at you gais. You are going to love it and relish in the ONLY straight pairing that I support in RE ever. XD THEN after I have had some warm up with that I will resume it cause you all are so kind to me.**_

_**So wait first…SHOUTOUTS to my lovely reviewers and fans from Beg Me for Your Death.**_

_**Linacea: I'm not stopping I promise you. **__**Dun hate me. Plz. ;-;**_

_**Tigerfussel: You are cool for saying 'bloody awesome' and also cause your icon is Piers.**_

_**Guest: I know you didn't leave your username but if you read this. Thank you for the eyegasm. :D**_

_**Saiyan Werewolf: I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! College engrish courses man. Gotta love the cutthroatness.**_

_**I OWN NOTHINGGGGGG! Now onwards to the story lovely ones.**_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**_

Airports had a really odd smell. It smelled a bit sterilized, kind of leathery, and boring. If boredom could have a smell. At least that is what he thought, and no you really couldn't convince him that it smelled, or even felt different. Your opinion didn't matter to him. Opinions were like assholes after all. Everyone had one. You could have yours and he will have his and that will be the end of that; because once again, in much kinder words, he couldn't care less. It was impossible to care less. In fact it amazed him that he was even here in the first place. It's been almost a year since he last saw her and he doubted that she would want anything more to do with a degenerate like him. Not that he cared what she thought, it's just they went through a lot…even if it was sort of against his will at first.

He took a swig of the nasty, cheap airport coffee and wrinkled his nose. This stuff was worse than the water in Edonia. He shivered. That shit was nasty. He wasn't going to lie. He also wasn't going to lie that because the water was so foul there that he was for the most part drunk during his mercenary work there. He had to drink something, and well that was what alcohol was originally invented for. Distilling water.

He looked at the massive red numbers on the marquee that told the time. She should have arrived already. What was taking her-

That blond hair in the middle of the crowd. It couldn't be anyone else. He got up and looked at his coffee. No way in hell he was going to continue drinking it. He dropped it in a garbage can as he made his way over to the young woman. She was waiting for her baggage to come out on the carousel. He admired the skirt she was wearing. As he got closer to her he leaned over; his cat eye shades slipping a little down his nose and said, "Heya supergirl. Why so businessy." He noticed the hair on the back of her neck raise and she whirled around, her ice blue eyes gigantic in shock. "J-jake! What are you doing here?!" Her voice was a tad too loud and drew way more attention to them from the surrounding people than Jake felt comfortable with.

"I was actually in the area and Leon told me you would be here so I came to give you a ride." Actually every single word that had just come out of his mouth was a dirty horrible lie. He hadn't been in the area. Leon didn't tell him that she was going to be here, and he certainly wasn't just here to give her a ride…well…not that kind of ride. He actually had found out from a person he had befriended in the BSAA. A hacker named Connor. He sort of had him hack into the airport departure dates just because he got an idea up his ass and he wasn't gonna let it go.

"Oh really? Well…that's actually nice. I was going to take a taxi but a ride would be nice. I would suppose you want something in return though right?" She asked smiling up at him. Jake winced at her words. Not because of the guilt of her knowing that he was kind of a greedy bastard, but because of the thoughts that popped into his mind that he could ever possibly want from her. "Nah its ok supergirl. You don't owe me anything. I'm doing this cause I want to." More lies. This had to stop. Why was he here? Damn Connor for even bringing this up. 'What about the blonde lady?' He just had to fricken ask about her? He had tried to forget almost everything that they went through, save for the B.O.W. killing. He actually decided to kind of sort of maybe work with the BSAA just a little, because hey. If there is a hell, his sperm donor piece of crap of a dad must be rolling over in agony from watching his bastard son working with Chris. Spiting him in every way possible made him feel better. Even if he was dead.

"Where is the real Jake. I wish to speak with him." Sherry joked lightly as she nudged him. "Well this is quite a bit of a surprise then. I guess in order to pay you back even if you SAY you don't want anything, I will make dinner. Just because I'm nice like that. Is that okay with you?" Jake put his hand to his mouth and pondered a bit like he usually did in situations that required a careful action or thought. This was a bit too perfect. Just a bit. "Nah that is ok supergirl. I'm going to be in the area for a few weeks with the BSAA and all so I'll swing by again. Let's just get you to where you are staying." At least that wasn't a lie, for once. He was staying at the BSAA base with Connor and his team for 'training' or some bullcrap that he didn't really have to go to but kind of promised him because he had done the whole hacking thing for him even though he shouldn't have.

Sherry smiled at Jake and then grabbed her things that almost went out of her reach on the circling platform. "Oh ok then. Whatever works best for you then." Jake shook his head and mumbled a 'whatever' and started pulling her out of the suddenly over crowded airport. Crowds made him nervous.

_**XoXoXoXoXoX**_

_**I am only ending tis here because it is late but I just wanted to throw a bit of what there is to come into your faces. Enjoy that bit of…oh god I don't know. A horrible intro?**_

_**This is my first time ever writing with Jake and Sherry. Forgive me if Jake is a bit of a horndog. He just seems like one. That locker room scene sealed the deal on that one just sayin'. C':**_

_**You know me. The next chapter will be longer. I just need to sit on this idea for a night.**_


End file.
